L'ombre de la mort
by Quintus Sertorius
Summary: projet abandonné
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Il pourrissait dans ce cachot depuis plus d'un an. Ses yeux s'étaient accoutumés à la pénombre permanente et ses repas se constituaient de rats morts depuis des jours. Ses muscles autrefois saillants avaient fondu, ses yeux rieurs s'étaient enfoncés dans ses orbites. Il avait perdu 20 à 30 kilos, le laissant sous la forme d'une ruine squelettique. Ses cheveux, auparavant noirs comme la nuit et maintenant noirs de crasse accumulée, lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il ne savait plus où il était. Il ne savait plus comment il s'appelait. Si cela continuait…

Le bruit de la porte renforcée interrompit le cours de ses pensées. On venait le chercher.

Deux légionnaires encadrant un Légat entrèrent dans le cachot. Ils le prirent par les épaules tandis que le Légat dépliait une liste : « Corax Wulfmac, vous êtes condamné à mort pour les chefs d'accusations suivants : vol de propriétés de l'Empire, meurtre de cinq gardes dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions, meurtre de plus de sept citoyens impériaux, et tentative d'assassinat d'un Légat Impérial. Vous serez mis à mort à Helgen. Légionnaires ! Emportez cette ordure ! »

Il fut trainé hors de la prison, la lumière l'aveuglant momentanément, et jeté dans un chariot où attendaient déjà trois autres hommes. L'un d'entre eux, un nordique aux cheveux blonds ,lui adressa la parole : « Eh, l'ami, vous êtes aussi tombé dans l'embuscade de ces impériaux ? »

Corax ne répondit pas, incertain qu'il pouvait encore parler après tout ce temps. L'homme assis à la droite du nordique lâcha une insulte suivie de mots marmonnés dans sa barbe. Le chariot traversait une forêt dense et verte. L'air était frais, une nouveauté par rapport à Cyrodiil. Corax releva la tête juste à temps pour entendre le nordique appeler son voisin « Ulfric Sombrage, le vrai Haut-Roi de Skyrim ». Ulfric… Il avait déjà entendu ce nom avant sa captivité. Un vétéran de la Grande Guerre, qui était Jarl de Vendeaume. Ainsi, se dit Corax, Skyrim connaissait une guerre civile. Les choses semblaient avoir changé depuis sa capture.

Enfin, le chariot arriva dans une petite ville. Le général Tullius discutait avec un Thalmor non loin de la porte par laquelle le chariot était passé. Sa présence surpris Corax. On ne l'aurait pas envoyé mater une rébellion sans importance. C'était mauvais signe pour l'Empire si le Général Tullius était requis pour cette guerre. Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour y penser : le chariot venait de s'arrêter et les prisonniers en sortaient lentement. Un soldat muni d'une liste appela un par un chaque prisonniers jusqu'au voisin du nordique blond, nommé Ralof si Corax avait compris. Il tenta de courir en s'exclamant qu'il ne mourrait pas ici. Corax compatit quand il vit les archers l'abattre comme un chien.

C'est alors qu'il fut appelé : « eh, vous, là ! Approchez ! ». Il se dirigea vers l'homme en s'efforçant de ne pas tomber.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Je suis Corax, Corax Wulfmac. »

Les soldats assez proches pour l'entendre s'écartèrent un peu plus de lui, leurs yeux remplis de peur.

« Le Fléau Impérial ?! Mais qu'est-... »

Le soldat fut interrompu par un capitaine : « Hadvar, qui que ce soit, il va au bloc ! »

Le soldat nommé Hadvar se reprit et enjoignit Corax à avancer vers le bloc. Obéissant sans réellement écouter, Corax était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait de son surnom. Il se souvenait de son talent dans l'art de tuer. Il se souvenait de son identité. Lorsqu'il émergea de ses souvenirs, son tour d'être décapité était venu. Il fut mis à genoux devant le billot, sa tête reposant sur le sang gluant du précédent condamné.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Bon, ceci est ma première fanfic donc ça risque d'être un poil brouillon (voire beaucoup plus qu'un poil). Je précise que je n'utiliserais pas nécessairement les dialogues du jeu (parce que je m'en souviens plus et que c'est pas super marrant). Les villes seront nommées en français mais les provinces en anglais (me demandez pas pourquoi). Et puis sinon, commentez (c'est toujours sympa d'avoir des retours) et puis voilà. J'espère que le début vous a plu en tout cas**


	2. chapitre 1 (bis)

Il fut mis à genoux devant le billot, sa tête reposant sur le sang gluant du précédent condamné. Le bourreau prépara sa hache, l'aiguisant une dernière fois, et se mis en position. Corax fit ses prières, recommandant son âme à Shéogorath, et attendit sa mort calmement.

C'est alors que du coin de l'oeil, il perçut une ombre noire dans les cieux. Se précisant, elle laissa place à une bête volante ne ressemblant à rien de ce que Corax connaissait. Lorsqu'elle se posa, le choc fut tel que le bourreau trébucha et manqua sa cible, enfonçant sa hache dans le sol. Corax se jeta sur la hache et la prit fermement avec ses deux mains. Effectuant un demi-tour, il décapita le bourreau d'une seule frappe. Il lâcha l'arme et observa ses alentours : la ville était plongée dans le chaos, des incendies avaient éclatés à de nombreux endroits et le monstre qu'il avait aperçu massacrait la garnison impériale. S'il voulait s'enfuir, c'était là l'occasion rêvée.

Avisant une tour relativement intacte, il courut vers son entrée. Il entra en précipitation et s'aperçut que Ralof et Ulfric avaient eu la même idée. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour écouter les deux hommes débattre de la nature du monstre ailé, il monta les escaliers en colimaçon mais fut stoppé par un tas de débris. Corax commença à déblayer les pierres du passage quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Ce n'est que grâce à ses réflexes aiguisés qu'il eut le temps de jeter une grande barrière entre lui et le flot de flammes manquant de l'incinérer. Grognant sous l'effort, il retira une main du sort de barrière pour lancer _corps d'ébonite._ Il avisa un bâtiment en ruine derrière la créature à l'origine des flammes et, une idée lui étant venue, désactiva sa barrière. La seconde suivante il se jetait sur sa droite dans l'espoir d'atterrir sur l'étage supérieur. L'impact manqua de lui déboiter l'épaule mais il avait réussi. Grinçant des dents, il descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison. Le légionnaire qui avait appelé les prisonniers était là, à couvert dans un coin.

« Gunmar ! Prenez l'enfant et mettez-vous à l'abri ! Je vais essayer de retrouver le général Tullius pour organiser la défense ! »

« Compris, Hadvar. Que les dieux vous gardent. »

Le légionnaire se tourna vers Corax : « Toujours en vie, prisonnier ? Suivez-moi si vous voulez le rester »

« je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, impérial. »

Corax se dirigea vers le bastion d'Helgen, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une sortie. Il due éviter de nombreuses fois les flammes de la créature (qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un dragon à ses yeux) pendant la traversée de la ville. Quand il fut arrivé à l'intérieur, il se permit enfin de retrouver son souffle. À ce moment précis, trois sombrages entrèrent dans le hall du bastion, tous armés mais visiblement surpris de la présence de Corax. Il analysa la situation rapidement : un à droite avec un marteau de guerre, deux sur la gauche avec des arcs. S'il pouvait éliminer rapidement les deux à sa gauche, il n'aurait aucun problème à s'occuper de celui au marteau.

Mettant son plan en mouvement, il se précipita vers les archers et, utilisant _toucher de la montagne,_ les réduisit à l'état de cendres. Se retournant, il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver le marteau du dernier sombrage. Pour une arme aussi lourde, le rebelle le maniait étonnamment bien. Corax réfléchit rapidement à ses options : lancer un autre sort était hors de question le dernier étant de niveau maitre, sa magie était quasiment épuisée. Le combattre à mains nues serait parfaitement possible mais le risque que d'autres arrivent étaient trop grand. Se saisir d'un des arcs à ses pieds était donc sa seule option. Envoyant un arc dans l'air d'un mouvement de pied, il ramassa un carquois de flèches et, rattrapant l'arc d'une main, en encocha une rapidement. Le sombrage, le voyant faire, se jeta sur lui, marteau en avant. Il fut stoppé net lorsque la flèche traversa son casque pour finir dans son crâne. Corax lâcha l'arc et, avisant les escaliers, s'enfonça dans les profondeurs d'Helgen.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Donc, voilà la suite. Pour ceux qui ne reconnaissent pas le sort de destruction que Corax a utilisé, c'est parce qu'il fait partie du mod Apocalypse-Magic of skyrim qui rajoute des sorts à toute les écoles de magie. Si vous voulez, je peux décrire leurs effets à la fin des publications. Sinon, la taille moyenne d'une publication sera environ entre 600 mots et 1200-1300 et je devrais poster en moyenn fois toute les semaines. Si certains d'entre vous s'étonnent que Corax recommande son âme à Shéogorath, l'explication viendra plus tard (avec la quête de Shéogorath justement).**


	3. Chapitre 2

Le dragon fit un dernier passage au-dessus d'Helgen et puis disparu dans l'horizon. Soupirant, Corax se releva. Il avait vite remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être réfugié dans le fort et donc avait du se frayer un chemin à travers des sombrages, des impériaux et même un ours. Entre temps, il avait récupéré une cotte de maille, un glaive et un arc ainsi que plusieurs douzaines de flèches. Dans une salle de torture, une carte avait attiré son œil. Il avait mis quelque minutes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Skyrim dans son entièreté. Maintenant qu'il était hors de danger, il pouvait se permettre de l'étudier avec l'attention nécessaire. Le village le plus proche s'appelait Rivebois et la ville la plus proche était Épervine. Une grande ville aurait plus de choses à apporter qu'un village, mais la frontière de Cyrodiil non loin de la ville en question lui déplaisait énormément. Vu la position du soleil dans le ciel, il avait peu de temps avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. Soupirant à nouveau, il rangea la carte et se mit à marcher en direction du village.

Il pénétra dans l'auberge au petit matin. L'aubergiste, une bretonne nommée Delphine, l'informa que le Jarl de Blancherive cherchait quiconque avait des informations sur Helgen. Ennuyé, il se résolut à aller voir ce _J_ _arl_ et paya une chambre pour la nuit. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais le regard que Delphine lui jetait le faisait frissonner un comble pour un meurtrier sans remords. Entrant, dans sa chambre, Corax enleva sa cotte de maille et se glissa dans le lit. Rien ne valait la sensation d'une couette sur son corps. Et bien que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

 **Chapitre 2**

Corax fut surpris par la taille de Blancherive. Ayant passé la plupart de sa vie en Cyrodiil, il pensait avoir tout vu en matière de villes, mais s'il fallait concéder une chose aux nordiques, c'est qu'il savait construire des villes. Son regard se porta sur les grandes portes en bois. Il grimaça, il allait avoir des difficultés à passer la porte si la ville était en effet fermée. Avisant un garde non loin, il se dirigea vers lui. Mais, avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, le garde l'arrêta : « Halte là, impérial. La cité est fermée par ordre du Jarl. Un dragon a été aperçu. »

« J'arrive tout juste d'Helgen. Votre lézard volant s'y est amusé »

« SI ce que vous dites est vrai, le Jarl voudra vous voir. Si c'est un mensonge, vous en subirez les conséquences » termina le garde avec un ton menaçant.

Oui, oui, bien sûr, pensa Corax. Comme si ces guignols pouvaient réussir là où les Thalmors, la Légion, le Penitus Oculatus et maintenant un dragon, avaient échoués.

Il traversa la ville sans faire de pauses. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter une armure décente, encore moins pour un repas complet. Il regardait les bâtisses l'entourant quand il s'arrêta net. Son esprit ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ses yeux voyaient : un...navire...servant...de toit. Secouant la tête, il se remit en marche. Sûrement l'idée d'un nordique amoureux de la bière. Toute personne saine d'esprit pouvait voir que ce bâtiment était une aberration et n'avait pas sa place dans ce plan de Nirn. Pendant qu'il pensait aux meilleurs moyens de faire disparaître cette monstruosité, allant d'un simple incendie à installer une catapulte pour la réduire en poussière, il avait parcouru la distance le séparant de la demeure du Jarl.

Une jeune femme en armure se tenait devant les portes. Elle lui ordonna de la suivre lorsqu'il mentionna le mot « Helgen ». Profitant de la situation, Corax observa son derrière musclé. Il se fit une note mentale de la séduire et de l'emmener au lit après qu'il eut finit avec le Jarl.

S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait, il n'aurait jamais posé pied dans Blancherive. Après avoir rencontré le Jarl, il était allé voir le sorcier. Et le sorcier l'avait envoyé faire de l'archéologie musclée dans une ancienne tombe nordique. Et comme par hasard, les morts du coin s'étaient mis d'accord pour le retarder le plus possible. Enfonçant son glaive dans le torse d'un autre tas d'os sur pattes, il se permit de regarder autour de lui. Il avait eu peu de problèmes à éliminer les morts-vivants, ou Draugr comme les avait appelé le sorcier, et était parvenu dans une grotte naturelle éclairée par la lumière du jour. Des escaliers avaient été taillés dans la pierre, menant à un cercueil en métal et à une sorte de mur courbé. Corax percevait des murmures se dégageant du mur et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il avait plus d'une fois rencontré des lubies de nécromanciens pour savoir qu'il pouvait parfaitement y avoir des âmes dans ce mur.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, les murmures s'intensifiaient et sa vision faiblissait. Tout son corps lui criait de fuir mais il ne commandait plus à ses jambes. Il se dirigea vers un mot qui ressortait sur le mur. Comment Corax ne l'avait pas vu avant, il l'ignorait. Et alors qu'il était sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience, un mot s'imposa dans son esprit : _Fus._ Force.

Il était en train de reprendre ses esprits quand un bruit lui glaça le sang. Le cercueil derrière lui venait de s'ouvrir, et à en juger du bruit que la dalle de fer fit quand elle fut projeté dans les airs, son occupant était tout sauf content. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver une épée d'ébonite que son agresseur le saisit par sa cotte de maille. Corax eut ainsi le loisir de se retrouver face à face avec un Draugr en armure complète avant d'être projeté contre le Mur étrange. La force de l'impact lui coupa le souffle, et il se résolut à lancer _corps d'ébonite_ pour éviter tout problème futur. Se relevant, il vit le Draugr vérifier ses appuis, puis se redresser. N'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer, mais n'aimant pas la posture du tas d'os, Corax se jeta en avant, glaive en premier. Grand bien lui fit car une seconde après un force terrifiante lui frôlait le bras et allait réduire en miette un côté du Mur derrière lui. Il profita de la surprise du Draugr pour lui enfoncer son glaive dans son ventre. Lâchant son arme, il prépara le sort le plus puissant qu'il connaissait, et lorsqu'il l'eut complété, incinéra le Draugr avec une puissance équivalente à celle d'un petit soleil.

Seulement alors, Corax s'accorda un instant de répit. Il en profita pour observer son avant-bras. Le sort étrange du Draugr ne l'avait qu'effleuré mais c'était assez pour avoir arraché une bonne partie de sa peau.

Grimaçant, il lança un sort de soin. Comme il l'avait craint, remplacer de la peau était un processus douloureux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se dirigea vers le cercueil, après duquel un énorme coffre se tenait. Il récupéra la tablette que le sorcier lui avait demandé et vida le coffre de toute chose intéressante. C'est-à-dire : toute chose pouvant se vendre à bon prix ou ayant un intérêt présent ou futur.

Au moins, pensa-t-il, il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien.

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **1er chapitre terminé. J'avais eu l'idée de poster la fin du premier chapitre et le commencement du second séparément mais je me suis dit que 240 mots pour un post, ça ferait un peu court. Donc sinon voilà, j'écrirais certainement un autre chapitre dans la semaine. D'ailleurs, je sens que je vais plus poster une fois par semaine mais avec une moyenne autour de 1200 mots, vu que ça sera plus logique pour mes chapitres (dans l'espoir d'éviter de couper un chapitre comme je viens de le faire avec le premier).**


End file.
